Death Hurts
by XxEverKnoxX
Summary: Shizuo and Izaya never got along. But, Izaya felt something for Shizuo that he never told anyone but himself. And he never got to tell Shizu-chan. Izaya is attacked in an alley way... and he dies in Shizuo's arms. Shizuo never knew how Izaya felt. He also didn't know that he felt the same way. Until after the funeral... Shizuo never knew that Izaya's Death would Hurt. Shizaya.


**Hello! I am here with a new story! :D**

**I know... I haven't updated my other ones, why am I making a new one?**

**Well, I am hitting major dead ends with pretty much all of my other stories and I saw a picture, which will be the cover of this story, and it made me want to make up this story.**

**The picture doesn't belong to me, even though I have to say it does to use it as a cover. I don't know who it belongs to, but it ain't mine. :P**

**This story will only be 3 maybe 4 chapters. Most likely 3. :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, Durarara!, or the picture. I just own the plot and the guys that... never mind. You'll find out. :P**

**ENJOY! :D**

_**Death Hurts**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Izaya walked through the streets of Ikebukuro, whistling happily. He was waiting for Shizu-chan to come and start chasing him like usual. And, as if on cue, a loud and angry voice made it's way to Izaya's ears. He smiled.

"IIIZAYYYYAAAAA!" Shizuo yelled as he launched a vending machine at Izaya. Izaya laughed and dodged easily. He turned.

"Why, hello, Shizu-chan." Izaya chimed, dodging another object. This time a trash can.

"Didn't I tell you to not step another foot in Ikebukuro?" Shizuo growled. Izaya simply shrugged.

"I'm here on business, Shizu-chan." Izaya answered with a smile in place on his face.

"Don't call me that!"

Another... Wait. Was that a fire hydrant?

Izaya dodged and looked to see Shizuo standing by a fountain of water coming from the sidewalk. Shizuo was getting wet and Izaya could see the water running down Shizuo's neck and into his shirt. Izaya blushed and turned. He ran. Ran like there was no tomorrow. He didn't know if Shizuo was following and he honestly didn't care. All he cared about was getting out of the presence of Shizuo Heiwajima.

~••••••••~

Shizuo watched as Izaya ran. What was wrong with him? He never ran unless Shizuo started after him. Shizuo raised an eyebrow and ran a hand through his hair. He was soaking wet. He sighed.

"Great... I'm soaked..." Shizuo mumbled. He turned and started walking.

Once Shizuo made it home, he stripped out of his wet clothes and went to take a nice, long and hot shower. He stood under the water, letting the heat relax his muscles. He washed up and got out. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. He walked out and to the kitchen to get something to eat. He made himself something and ate it on his way to his room to get into different clothes.

~•••••••~

The next day, Izaya was walking through a dark alley way. He was carefree as always. He, unfortunately, didn't notice the 3 guys coming up behind him. He only noticed when one grabbed the hood of his fur lined jacket ad pulled him backward.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed as he stumbled back. He caught himself and by the time he got his bearings, the guys had already surrounded him. He looked around him and saw that 2 more guys had joined, making the odds not very good. 1 against 5? Izaya was unlikely to win. If he was Shizuo, he'd be fine. Unfortunately, he wasn't Shizuo. He looked around. He smirked as usual, but only to hide his fear. He knew he wasn't coming out of this alive.

"Now what do we have here?" he asked in a melodious tone. The men slowly started to close in on him. He took out his switchblade knife and unlatched it. He spun and laughed at them all. It was a laugh that had no foundation. Izaya knew he should just give up now. He wasn't gonna win. He was going down without even telling Shizu-chan how he felt. This was nuts... But Izaya attacked.

Izaya fought as well as he could before he finally gave up. Why he tried, he didn't know. He just knew he either had to or he wanted to. The men finally surrounded him and had him on his knees. Izaya looked up and around him. He was panting heavily and had blood running down his face from a cut on his head. The leader walked up to Izaya. Izaya closed his eyes in defeat.

"You win..." Izaya whispered.

A knife lodges itself into Izaya's stomach. Izaya groans as it's pulled out. He puts a hand over the wound as he fell back against the wall of the alley way. This was it... His end...

~•••••••~

Shizuo was walking through Ikebukuro on his way home from work. He stopped when he saw 5 men leave an alley way. One was carrying... A bloody knife! Shizuo listened intently to their conversation.

"Haha! Now that stupid info broker won't be messing with people any longer!" one man said. Shizuo knew immediately who they were talking about. Izaya! Shizuo dropped the food he had been carrying for himself and ran into the alley way. What he saw... Broke his heart.

Izaya lay in the alley way up against a building, blood covering his face, shirt and hands. Izaya's switchblade knife lay discarded on the dirty ground. Izaya was awake but losing blood and consciousness quickly.

"Izaya!" Shizuo cried, running over and lifting Izaya into his arms. Izaya looked at him with glazed over and unfocused red eyes.

Izaya smiled weakly and said, "Shizu-chan..."

"Izaya! Don't you dare die like this! I'm the one who is suposed to kill you! Do not dare die yet, you bastard! Wake up, I say! Wake up! Idiot!"

Shizuo couldn't believe it.

He will.

He would be the only one. The only one who would kill the thing now in his arms. He refused to let him die, in this state.

He wouldn't.

"Go..me...nasai, Shizu-Chan." Izaya managed to say in a shaky breath.

"I can't. I can't keep my eyes open... anymo-"

Before he said it, Izaya closed his eyes, and his breathing finally ceased.

"Izaya, don't you dare! Wake up!" he shaked his body in a futile attempt to wake him up.

Deep down he knew it was useless.

He was dead.

Dead. Not by him. By someone else.

"Izaya..."

He yelled his name. Not filled with any anger or hate at all...

For the first time, he yelled out his name in sorrow.

"IIZAYAAAAAA!"


End file.
